the_catteningfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cattening Wiki
The Cattening is a joke video game series started by youtuber William Craig Ramsey (TheUnproPro), with help from various acquaintances of his. The series is primarily developed in the program RPG Maker MV , and frequently parodies the repetitive nature of many amateur games made in the software. As the games continue they become progressively more story-driven, resulting in narratives that can be experienced without the veil of irony. This wiki is dedicated to not only documenting and archiving information regarding The Cattening, but also the community surrounding TheUnproPro's Youtube channel. Series History Beginnings The Cattening series was started by the youtube channel TheUnproPro on June 14th 2017. The first game was developed live in one sitting within RPG Maker, and was released to critical acclaim by the steam workshop community. Live development for The Cattening 2 started soon after, on June 19th 2017, and was developed until release on July 4th 2017. The second game featured much more than the previous installment, including custom art, custom music, and multiple "stages". Though the game was much more expansive, the release went un-publicized and was very rushed, which resulted in many people being very disappointed in it's quality on release. Though within the following months, most had developed an appreciation for Cattening 2, as it was in every way an improvement, despite it's underwhelming end. A new official sequel has yet to be announced, and Craig(TheUnproPro), seems to have lost interest in developing the games after the rushed end of Cattening 2 happened as a result of his boredom in the project. Fan Acquisition During the short term disappointment following the release of Cattening 2, various fan projects started to emerge. Cattening 2.5, developed by Voxxy (the artist and co-director for Cattening 2), was meant to build off and improve the original title. Cattening 3, developed by long time fan LizarDragon, was intended as a direct sequel. For some time, these projects received nothing more than acknowledgement and acceptance from TheUnproPro and the general community. Though gradually over the next year, TheUnproPro gave over the theoretical "rights" to official Cattening development to Voxxy and LizarDragon, along with Shadinja (the composer for Cattening 2, as well as both fan projects). Since then, the team has worked on streamlining the Cattening Brand, with an official Cattening Discord, a Subreddit, and a new dedicated Youtube Channel. Later, starting with a new role on the UnproPro discord on 11/05/2018, they would come to be known as the "Catdevs" (or occasionally "Traps") by the general Cattening community. Fan Cancellation On August 27th 2019, an announcement was made on the cattening fanclub discord server, declaring the current Cattening 3 project cancelled. This was further expounded upon as the official ending of the main line of games, making the hinted at 4th and 0th installment also officially cancelled. It was also mentioned that various resources and information regarding the cancelled works would be released in an attempt to show off what had been made throughout the development process, though only a collection of music has emerged since. Later in the year, on October 1st, a download for a surprise demo was released for "A Cat in Time". The demo itself was a bait-and-switch joke, though the legitimacy of an actual game's existence is still unclear. Games Here is an up to date list of links to pages regarding all currently known Cattening titles, as well as other related projects. Official Games All games Listed here were largely developed by either TheUnproPro, or the Catdev Team. TheUnproPro Games These are all of the in development or finished Cattening titles spearheaded by TheUnproPro himself. The Cattening The Cattening 2 Catdev Team Games These are all of the in development or finished Cattening titles made by the members of the Catdev Team. The Cattening 2.5 & 2.74 (Cancelled) The Cattening 3 (Cancelled) Fan Games These are all of the in development, planned, or finished Cattening fan games. Cattening Minesweeper Related Games/Series These are all games that have ties to either The Cattening or the general UnproPro community. Dan's Schkul/Lass is Gay Latest activity Category:Browse